Why Can't It Be Us?
by the never ending dream
Summary: Katie and Kendall gets to gether. The guys dont like it. They want them to break up. James wants Katie as well. Rated T for now but may change! First chapter is a short fluffy chapter, they r going b longer chapters with romance and angst!
1. It can be us

**Why can't it be us?**

**Chapter 1: It can be us**

**Katie's POV**

I walked over to Kendall's room. So scared about what he would say. As I drew closer to his room I kept screwing up on the words in my head. I knew I would have to tell him or I would do something that I might regret later. Then I was at his door. It was like 12:00AM and I knew he would still be awake. I put my hand on the shiny knob. I twisted it slowly. I walked in.

"Oh, goodness, Katie you scared me." He said.

"I didn't…um…mean to." I replied. I went and sat beside him on his bed. I'm so glad that the other boys moved into 3J, because this would be even harder to say with them dying laughing at me. "I-I-I um gotta tell you… something." I said again.

"What is it Katie?" Kendall asked with an confused.

"Remember when James thought I liked him?" I asked.

"Who could forget." He said laughing. "Wait. You like him don't you?" He asked getting more serious.

"No, but I do like someone else in BTR." I said starting to gaze at my feet.

"Its Logan isn't it?" He asked as if he was my big sister wanting to know who I liked. "Its because he smart." He said getting kinda mad.

"Its not Logan." I said.

"Its Carlos. Its because he is so goofy and random." He said still kinda mad.

"Its not Carlos either." I said getting nervous that he would figure it out.

"So. It. Is. James. So you do think he's hot." He said with a shocked but pissed expression.

"It not James." I said.

"Then who is it?" He asked. "There isn't anyone else in Big Time Rush." He said. If I let him keep babbling he'll figure it out. "Besides. Me!" He gasped. "Your not suggesting me. Are you?"

"I am talking about you." I said with sadness in my voice. "And I just don't like you. I fell in love with you. I'm sorry. I understand that you don't want me." I continued, " Just one question."

"What is it, honey?" He asked.

"Why can't it be us?" I asked. He kept thinking. He still didn't know how to reply to 'I'm your sister, but I'm also in love with you.' Which I understand, because it would surprise me too if he walked in going 'I love you.'

"It-" He started to say, but I cut him off by fainting.

**Kendall's POV**

I kept shaking my sister that loved me. She loved more than a sister should. But the thing was I loved her more than what a brother should.

"Katie. Wake up. I love you. I can be us." I said. She still didn't move. I made sure she had a heart beat, and she did. How do you wake up the sister you really do love more than anything. Then it hit me like a tidal wave.

I pressed my chest up against hers to make no room in between us. I tilted my head down. My lips pressed upon hers. Her eyes batted open. Then I got off from her.

"It can be us." I said.

"What does this mean?" Katie asked.

"We could….date. If you want." I replied.

"You mean you would be my…my…my…my BOYFRIEND!" Katie almost yelled. She had a perfect smile planted on her flawless face. Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes." I said. Then I put my arm around Katie. Katie just fell into my arms, but this time she was a sleep. Then her head fell on my lap. I petted her luscious brown hair until I was asleep beside her.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. I just wanted a short fluffy first chapter. I hope you like. It will get better, I swear. There will be more Kendall/Katie stories. Some Jatie and maybe some Kames that I got planned for fanfiction. Oh, yeah, btw, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH BIG TIME RUSH! Oh I'm also sorry for an long author's note, I've been know for too long of author's notes. Some people think I just babble, but I don't see. *Looks over note* Oh well I guess it is long and I do babble. Well I'm sorry for that! :D**


	2. You must be joking

**Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking!**

**Katie's POV**

I woke up before Kendall. I felt warm and safe in his arms. If I didn't wake him up he would be late getting to studio. As I was about to try to get out of his arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kendall said.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Just long enough to see you wake up." He said. He got out of bed. He walked over to his closet. "What should I where." He said to himself looking at his clothes. Then he decided on a tight black skinny jeans and a tight Hollister shirt. That was one of my favorite outfits of his. I walked to my room no matter how good his body would look clothes less I couldn't watch. So I went to get me a outfit to wear today.

I got me a pair of black shorty shorts. Then I got a skin-tight Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt. I got my black converse. Then I brushed my hair, straighten it, and then brushed it again. I put my deodorant and perfume. Time I was ready and I open my door I saw a hot Kendall waiting for me outside my door.

"Ready to go, babe?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied. He held my hand all the way to Rocque Records. We walked in. We made our way over to the guys.

"Did Katie want you to hold her hand as she crossed the street." Carlos said teasing. Kendall gave him a death glare.

"Kendall, your sister looks even hotter today." James said. Me and Kendall shot him a death glare.

"Carlos and James shut up. Can't you see that their dating." Logan told them.

"Nu uh. They are brother and sister." Carlos said.

"And besides Katie wouldn't go for a guy like Kendall." James said. "Katie could do so much better."

"You mean I should date someone who goes out with every girl he sees." I told James.

"You must be joking!" James said. "You and Kendall. No way."

Kendall leaned down and tilted my head back. Pressed his lips on mine. His tongue came through the small opening. We kissed a few seconds longer before letting our lips depart. Then there day went as usual. I watched as I did always. Gustavo let them take a little break. Kendall was trying to walk over to me but James and Carlos was talking to him. I was for sure about me and him dating. So I decided to talk to Gustavo.

"Hey, Gustavo." I said.

"What do you want Katie?" He asked all frustrated.

"Well I had an idea that would help you. But never mind." I said turning.

"What is it?" Said kinda mad.

"Well I think James don't have enough sass. Because fan girls loves sass. And Carlos he has to much. And fan girls hate to much sass." I said. I walked away and trust me it was funny what he made Carlos do. But what he made James do was hilarious. I winked at Kendall he knew that I did that to James and Carlos. Then the boys was dismissed. We all left except for James. I guess he was looking for his lucky comb.

**James POV**

"I think Katie should start practicing." I said where Gustavo could hear me. I kept acting as if I was talking to myself, "She acts like she in the band. She gives ideas. She knows the songs and dances. So why don't she practice. And if she was in the band it would make more guys listen to it." I said. I new the last part sold it to him. Gustavo walked over to me.

"How would you feel if we add Kendall's little sister to the band?" He asked.

"It would be cool." I said.

"Make sure she is at practice tomorrow or there will be hell to pay if she isn't here." Gustavo said.

"She will be here." I replied walking out. My plan worked. Now she will have to learn everything. Be tired. Get very few breaks. Have Gustavo yelling at her.

I walked in apartment 2J where I knew I would find everybody at. I came through the door and closed it. I had a big smile on my face. I was about to die laughing inside.

"What's up with you?" Kendall asked.

"Well as I was looking for my lucky comb. Gustavo came over to me and said Katie better come to practice tomorrow." I said partly lying, but they didn't figure me out.

"Why!" Katie asked shocked.

"He said you been there a billions of time so you should know the lyrics and the dance routines. You suggest ideas for the band to so he said you are now in the band." I said saying my words that I said earlier, but differently.

"That's stupid." Katie said.

"I'll teach you tonight so you won't have to work as hard tomorrow." Kendall said.

"That's one reason why I love you." Katie said. THAT'S JUST GREAT, I DID HER A FAVOR! Wait. Maybe not! We'll see tomorrow. Katie went and sat on Kendall's lap that made my blood boil.

**Katie's POV**

After I went and sat on Kendall's lap I lightly kissed his lips.

"Lets go teach you the songs." Kendall said. I stood up and took his hand and he lead me to his room. Kendall sat down on the bed. "How much do you know of Big Time Rush" asked.

"Oh, oh, oh, oooh (she says it 3X). Make it count play it straight. Don't look back don't hesitate. When you go big time. What you know what you feel. Never quit make it real. When you roll big time. Hey! Hey! Listen to your heart now. Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Better take your shot now! Oh-Oh Hey! Oh-Oh Cmon shake it up, What cha gotta lose? Go and make your life with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Step it up Get in gear Go for broke Make it clear Gotta go BIG TIME (Oh, hey!) Make it work, Get it right, Change a room, overnight! Gotta dream BIG TIME! (Rush!) Hey! Hey! Give it all you got now! Hey! Hey! Isnt it a rush? Hey! Hey! Finish what you start now! Oh-Oh, Hey! Oh-Oh Go and shake it up, what cha gotta lose? Go and make your life with the life you chooseIf you want it all, lay it on the line Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Look around, every light shinning now is brighter somehow Look around, nothings really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I gonna make a brand new sound like we all miss town We can fly now our feet are off the ground and never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good timesLife will never be the same! Go and shake it up, what cha gotta lose? Go and make your life with the life you chooseIf you want it all, lay it on the line Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh If you want it all, lay it on the line Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time." I sung to him.

"I guess you won't have to work your ass off tomorrow." Kendall said.

"With the dancing I will be working my ass off!" I replied. I walked back to my room. I collapsed in my bed and went to sleep.


	3. What happen to practice

**Chapter 3: What Happen to Practice?**

**Katie's POV**

I woke up earlier than usual. I grabbed a pair of my blue jean booty shorts. I also got my black skin-tight t-shirt. I put on my same black converse. I put on my black eyeliner. I walked out my bedroom door. Kendall was waiting for me on the orange couch. He was dressed in skinny jeans, another Hollister shirt, black converse, and K+K bracelet. I walked over to him put my arm around him and sat on his lap again.

"I love you!" I told Kendall. I look deep in his green eyes. They always put me in a trance.

"I love you more." He said. He was looking deep in my eyes too. I rubbed my fingers in his sexy blond hair. "We gotta go unless you want Gustavo to rip us from one end to the other."

"Good call." I said. I stood up and I handed him my hand. We was about to walk out the door. But that was when the three guys came through the door.

"What happen to practice?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo broke his foot so he is in the hospital." Logan replied.

"Little Katie in booty shorts! James likey." James said.

"Your hitting on my ten year old sister." Kendall told James.

"Your dating your ten year old sister!" James said pissed off. I pushed Kendall back onto the couch, but this time he was laying down on his back. He had one hand behind his head to prop himself up. I straddled his hips. I locked eyes with him. I couldn't resist to put my fingers in his hair. That's when the door open again. I turned my head.

"Katie? Kendall!" Mom said furiously. I jumped off Kendall. Kendall sat up and I sat beside him. "Boys will you excuses us?" Mrs. Knight asked. The guys ran out and closed the door behind them. I knew they was spying through the door.

"Mom are you mad?" I asked. I knew she was beyond pissed.

"What do you think you was doing?" Mom asked. She crossed her arms.

"Ummmmm" I said not knowing how to reply.

"I know what's going on. Your dating Kendall. So Katie is going to live with James and Carlos. While Logan is coming here. I would send Kendall there, but hard telling what he would do!" Mom said going off.

"Really Carlos and James?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! Kendall, she is going to live with Carlos and James." Mom kept saying. "Go get your stuff, Katie." I did as she said. Kendall followed me to my room. He help me get my stuff together.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." Kendall said.

"I don't wanna leave you." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"C'mon, Katie, your going now." Mom yelled from the living.

"What I'm leaving now." I said crying even harder. We took the stuff to 3J. Logan brought his stuff to 2J! I was crying my heart out even when everything was set up in my new room. My eyeliner in now ruined. James walked in all shirtless and stuff thinking I'm just going to feel better because he is half naked.

"Katie calm down." He begged and he put his arm around me.

"My life is over. Without Kendall I'm nobody. It was always that way. I'm not allowed to be with him. And he the one that makes me happy." I screamed. Tears still streaming down my face.

"No its not." James replied.

"Yes it is. Without him I'm nothing. I found something that makes me happy and it get taking away from me. Life don't want me to be happy. It just wants me to suffer." I kept yelling through words.

"Katie. I had no idea he meant that much to you." James said. "I'm also not allowed to let you outta the apartment."

"Whatta about practice?" I asked.

"She kinda yelled at Gustavo." James said.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." I said.

"You wasn't a bitch." he said. He sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't let you out." James said. His words started to sound like hums. Hums turned into lyrics. His lyrics put me to sleep.


	4. We gotta go

**Chapter 4: We gotta go**

**Kendall's POV**

I was still up in the middle of the night. I was crying like a little girl. Katie imma coming for ya. I don't know how, but we'll be together_. _Then I go an idea. I texted Katie.

Me:

_Get your stuff and meet me in the lobby in ten._

Katie:

_Wat r u tlkin bout._

Me:

_We're leaving. So we can be together. Leave your phone, but take anything they can't track us from._

Katie:

_C u n 10. Love You!_

_~Katie_

Me:

_C u 2. Love you more._

_P.s. delete the texts. ~Kendall_

I grabbed my stuff which was my ipod, headphones, jacket, some clothes, food and water and stuck them all in my purple backpack. I snuck into the lobby. I waited for Katie. When I saw her I gave her a hug.

"Where we going?" She asked. She had her pink book bag on and a pink purse.

"Somewhere we can start over. Where no one knows us. It will be you and me." I said practically begging even though I knew she would come without the begging.

"Really?" She asked and her eyes light up.

"Yes! But we gotta go!" I replied. I grabbed her hand and took her through the door. As we was about to run we walked into a muscular figure.

"Nice try, Katie." The familiar voice said. It was James, the overly conceited with himself James. He picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

**Katie's POV**

There was nothing Kendall could do. I was kicking James 'cause he wouldn't put me down.

"I hate you." I yelled.

"Awe. Your going have to grow to love me." James said with a smirk.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You'll see in the morning, Katie-bear!" James said.

**James POV**

I laid her in my bed. When she was asleep I went over to 2J to see Ms. Knight.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said about to cry. "I can't handle their little incest bit. Please James you're my only hope." She keep pleading.

"Ok. Ms. Knight, I will do it." I told her. She was still crying. Ms. Knight handed me money. Then she went and packed up Katie's stuff. She put it in my cherry red mustang. I picked Katie up and sat her in the passenger seat. I buckled her up. I got in the driver's seat driving off. Leaving Ms. Knight to hold back Kendall. Once he gave up he dropped to his knees crying. The he was out of sight even for the mirrors to see.

**Kendall's POV**

"Katie gave my life meaning. Now my meaning is gone. My everything is gone. My muse is gone." I said still on the ground crying.

"You'll be fine!" Mom exclaimed.

"No. I won't. The thing that was most important to me you took away! This wasn't some kind of sick messed up joke. It was real. She was real. We could tell anything and everything to each other. She was all I wanted and if that meant losing everything else. YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" I yelled getting louder every word.

"Yes I do get it." Mom replied.

"You didn't love your sibling . You didn't get judge by everyone by it. You didn't get the love of your life driven away who suppose to be your best friend. Now I see why dad left." I continued.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up to the hot morning sun hitting my face. I was fine until I realized I was moving. I was buckled up in James's mustang. I turn my head and there he was. Not my love, my brother Kendall. It was him, full of himself James. I shrieked.

"Calm down. Katie." James said.

A/N: I don't own BTR! But hope u like it. There is suppose to b grammar issues. I know kinda sad. Plz review! :D XD


End file.
